One Day At A Time
by MilitaryWife
Summary: Emma's trying hard to move forward after the shooting but it's not that easy. She's got lots to deal with and needs to figure out who to trust and who to love. Prequel to one of my other stories titled "Love Child."
1. Let's go

**Authors notes: Welcome readers to my fourth story! This story is a prequel to my story "Love Child" so if you haven't read it yet you may want to check it out. I had originally planned to do a sequel to my last story "Summer Love" next but the details weren't coming to me so I decided to do this one first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I have however borrowed some of this chapter from one of the scene's in one of the Episodes from Season 4.**

"Ellie….." Sean started unsure of himself as the Wasaga sun beat down overhead. "Look….I uhhh don't know how to tell you this…"

"You're…you're staying…aren't you?" Ellie said as her voice cracked. Sean stood before her with tear filled eyes. He had not asked for this to happen. Three days ago his life had been somewhat normal and now here he was standing in his parents yard in Wasaga feeling comfort in a place he had abandoned four years earlier.

His silence answered her question and confirmed her fears. Desperate she said what any girl would say next. "Sean…please…I….I love you."

"I love you too.." Sean whispered. "But, Ellie…."

"Well when are you coming back?" Ellie asked in desperation. As much as she hated the fact that she would have to leave her boyfriend in Wasaga she could deal with it if he could tell her he'd be back soon.

Sean dropped his head not being able to look in his girlfriends eyes. Because he knew if he looked into Ellie's eyes he would see a look of disappointment. He couldn't answer her question because he didn't have an answer. He had no idea when he'd be ready to come back to Toronto…if ever.

Ellie sighed loudly as her heart broke in two. Sean wasn't coming back. She needed to get out of there so she turned around and headed towards the passenger seat of Jay's car.

"Yo Cameron! Get in the car." Jay commanded. Though it appeared Sean and Ellie were having a very private conversation he and Emma had overheard every word as they had only been standing a few feet away.

"Staying...I'm staying." Sean said at first uneasily but then followed with a more confident voice. He moved closer to Emma and Jay. "Look for the first time in my life I need to be here…with my parents….to deal."

"Are you sure about this?" Jay asked only wanting the best for his friend.

Sean nodded his head yes.

"Ok Man. See ya." Jay said as they hugged goodbye. As Jay walked towards his car Sean's eyes met Emma's who had not taken her eyes off of him since he had announced he was staying.

As Emma stared into Sean's eyes her thoughts flashed back to that day. _Bang! As students ran past her away from the sound an unknown force pulled her towards it seeking out whoever had caused the noise. Seconds later she reached the almost empty hallway with Sean and Toby footsteps behind her. She faced Rick unable to understand what was truly happening in that moment. He walked towards her holding the gun and spoke. "Hi, Emma." he said calmly. "Sorry I kissed you."_

_She felt Sean's hand grab her arm tightly and whisper in her ear. "He's got a gun okay….let's go."_

"Let's go." Jay grabbed Emma's arm in the exact spot Sean had that day trying to get her attention. "Earth to Greenpeace……..we gotta go."

Emma trembled as Jay's touch brought her back from her flashback. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Emma was not ready to let go. She was not ready to let go of the one person who understood that dreadful day.

"I have an aunt that lives in Wasaga." Emma said as her voice wobbled continuing to stare at Sean.

"Well thanks for the genealogy lesson." Jay said sarcastically. "But we gotta get going."

Emma could not turn around to face Jay because she knew if she did he would see right through her lie. Sean could read her nervousness and helped her out.

"Did you want to come in and call her?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said regaining some confidence and almost convincing herself to believe her lie. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Jay. "I'm going to go visit my aunt so I won't need a drive home."

Jay didn't question Emma's statement and joined Ellie in his car. He beeped the horn and Emma and Sean watched as he drove off.

Now alone for the first time since they had dated Sean and Emma stood awkwardly in his parents driveway. Sean was the first to speak. "Let's get you inside so you can call your aunt." he said heading towards the front door to the trailer.

Emma followed unsure of how she was going to explain to Sean that her aunt that lived in Wasaga didn't exist.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget...read and review :)**


	2. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters...but I do think that Daniel Clark (the actor that plays Sean) is hot:) **

"Mom? Dad?" Sean called as he and Emma walked through the front door of the trailer in to the kitchen. Emma looked around the tiny trailer. It wasn't fancy by any means. The furniture was old and the decorations looked like she had walked straight in to the 1970's. She felt a calmness though in being there with Sean. This is where he had grown up and it was like adding another piece to the life puzzle of Sean Cameron.

"Be right out!" Sean's mom yelled from a room down the hall. Mrs. Cameron entered the kitchen carrying an arm full of blankets. "Sean I was just getting your bed ready……." she started to say and then noticed Emma standing quietly beside him. "Oh hi there. I didn't realize we had company."

"Mom, this is my friend Emma." Sean said to his mother introducing her. He had always wondered if Emma and his mother would meet but never thought it would be under these circumstances.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron." Emma said extending her hand to shake Mrs. Cameron's. Mrs. Cameron smiled at Emma's politeness.

"Mom, Emma needs to use the phone." Sean said heading towards the phone in the kitchen.

"The one in the kitchen is out." his mother replied. "You'll have to use the one in the living room. I'm just going to finish making up your bed. I'll be back out in a few minutes."

Sean led Emma in to the living room to show her where the phone was. She sat down on the couch and he handed her the phone.

Emma picked up the phone unsure of what phone number to dial. She put the phone back on the cradle, and decided to confess her lie.

"Sean…." Emma started.

"It's okay Emma." Sean said. "I know you don't have an aunt that lives in Wasaga."

Emma was surprised by his statement. She had just assumed he had believed her when she said she was going to visit her aunt.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Emma asked curiously.

Sean sighed. "Because maybe I realize that I'm not the only one who needed to get away from it all. Setting foot in that school today just brought up to many emotions. I needed to get away. So if you need that too then I understand."

Emma nodded her head. She needed to get away. Her weekend had been spent replaying the events of that day over and over in her head. She needed a break from it all.

Sean handed her the phone again. "You should call your mother. She's probably worried about you. Tell her you're here with me and that your okay. You can stay a day, two or however many you need until your ready to go back. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Sean." Emma said.

"No problem. I'm beat and going to go take a nap. Remote for the tv is on the coffee table and you know your way to the beach if you want to go for a walk. Make yourself at home." Sean said as he left the room.

Emma picked up the phone and called her house. Her mom picked up on the third ring. She explained where she was and though her mom wasn't impressed that she hadn't told her about the trip to Wasaga she had said she understood that she needed her space. Spike allowed her to stay with Sean as long as Emma promised to keep her cell phone so she could get in touch with her if she needed to. Spike also told Emma that her and Snake would drive up in a couple of days to pick her up.

Emma hung up the phone and rested her head on the back of the couch. With the tv remote in hand she flipped through the channels trying to find something of interest. She landed on a news channel which was still broadcasting the shooting. She quickly shut off the tv not wanting to watch that anymore. She noticed a few framed pictures on top of the tv and got up off the couch to take a closer look.

The first picture she looked at had two small children in it…a boy and a girl playing in the sand at the beach. Emma smiled realizing that the picture of the little boy was Sean. He was smiling and his whole face lit up just like when she used to see him smile.

"Sean never let her out of his sight." Emma heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around and saw Sean's mom standing behind her. Emma had been engrossed in the picture and hadn't even heard Mrs. Cameron enter the room. "Jamie is the name of the girl in the picture with Sean. They were best friends growing up. From the time they could walk Sean never let her out of his sight. He always felt like he needed to be there to protect her."

"Some things never change." Emma said knowing that Sean was the same way with her while they had been dating.

"So Sean says your going to stay with us a couple of days?" Mrs. Cameron said changing the subject.

"I'd like too…if it's okay with you and Mr. Cameron." Emma asked.

"It's fine." Mrs. Cameron stated. "I'm actually happy that I finally got a chance to meet you."

"Meet me?" Emma asked with a confused look on her face. Sean had not talked to his parents in almost four years. How on earth had Mrs. Cameron heard about her she wondered.

"I've heard lots about you, Emma. Tracker used to call about once a month to let us know how things were going in Toronto for him and Sean. I don't think Sean realized that Tracker used to call. Tracker always told us what a good influence you were on Sean and that he was lucky to have a friend like you."

Emma blushed. "Thanks. Sean and I haven't been that close this past year but maybe we'll get a chance to catch up over the next couple of days." Emma said with hope in her voice.

Her conversation with Mrs. Cameron were interrupted by scream coming from Sean's bedroom. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she heard him scream. Emma and Mrs. Cameron rushed to his room to find out what was happening to him.

**Uh oh? What's happening in Sean's room? What will happen next as Sean and Emma spend more time together. You'll have to read my next chapter when I post it to find out :)**


	3. Electricity

Sean laid in his bed for the first time in four years. He had a lot of memories in this bedroom. Memories of a time when things were a lot less complicated. He got under the covers and within minutes he was asleep and off in dream land.

"_Want a drink?" Emma asked as she handed Sean a canteen of water. Sean sat down on the ground taking a break from picking up the garbage in the ravine. Emma sat down beside him._

"_Thanks for helping. I know this isn't exactly your idea of fun." Emma said putting an arm around Sean's shoulder. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Only half an hour left…so…" she said as she started to get up. Sean pulled her back down and leaned in to kiss her again._

"_Sean..we have to.." she said trying to resist. He smiled chuckling at her._

_  
"The garbage isn't going anywhere." he said as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time she didn't resist and kissed him back._

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……" Sean moaned out loud in his sleep.

"_Well sorry that I care about stupid things like the environment." Emma yelled at him. They had just been in the ravine making out seconds earlier and now Sean found himself standing in front of Emma at her locker in the middle of an argument._

"_That's all you care about!" Sean heard himself yelling back at her. It was almost as if he was a bystander watching the scene play out before him. "Emma Nelson! Environmental Cruisader….a babysitter…A NURSE!"_

"_Snake has cancer Sean." Emma retorted._

"_Yeah! I heard." Sean exclaimed._

_  
"Fine! Tomorrow you spend lunch with those losers!"_

"_You know what, I will. Cause at least their fun."_

"_Fun? And you…" Emma said as she gave him a dirty look. "You're just pathetic."_

_Sean slammed the locker and walked away without looking back. He watched the rest of the scene play out and for the first time saw the hurt in her eyes. _

Sean fidgeted in his bed but his mind was still in dream mode.

_He saw Emma sitting on the bench in front of the school signing her school picture for him. To Sean Love Emma it read. He saw Jay's car approach. Him and Jay got out of it and headed to the trunk to unload some stuff._

"_Sean?" Emma said approaching the group. "Can I talk to you a minute? Alone?"_

"_No."_

_Emma looked around and decided that she was going to say what she needed to say even if she had an audience. "It's about yesterday…we both said a lot and I was hoping we could talk…really talk….about everything."_

"_Got nothing to say." Sean replied cruelly._

_Emma turned around and walked away scrunching up the photo of herself for Sean as she walked. She started walking up the front steps of Degrassi where out of nowhere Rick appeared._

_He turned her around, grabbed Emma by the neck and put a gun to her head. The screams sounded of other students who ran as far away from him as they could._

"_Let her go!" Sean yelled rushing towards the front steps of Degrassi._

"_No." Rick said._

_  
"Please let her go. She doesn't deserve this." Sean pleaded._

"_You're right….she doesn't deserve this." Rick said agreeing with Sean. He loosened the grip a bit around Emma's neck before continuing. "She doesn't deserve this just like she didn't deserve to be dumped publicly in front of your friends. She didn't deserve to be yelled at by her locker yesterday. She didn't deserve her step-dad's laptop to get stolen just so you could get back at her. But after all, you should know better than anyone Sean, you don't always get what you deserve."_

_  
Rick tightened the grip around Emma's neck once again. She trembled in fear._

"_Just let her go. Take me instead."_

"_It's too late Sean." Rick said as he cocked the gun. "I might have brought the gun but you were the one that pulled the trigger."  
_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sean screamed as he heard the gun go off and he lunged forward to try to stop Rick. But it was too late. Emma's body slumped to the ground. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed._

**  
**"Sean! Sean! Wake up!" Emma said as she sat beside him on his bed trying to shake him out of dream.

'What? What happened?" Sean asked confused.

"You had a nightmare." Emma replied.

"Oh." Sean said quietly. He felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He hadn't meant for Emma to see him like this.

Emma sensed Sean's embarrassment and decided to change the subject. "Want to get out of here? Go get an ice cream or something?"

"Sure." Sean said.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on a park bench each licking a cone of ice cream. Sean had chocolate and Emma had vanilla.

"So what was your dream about?" Emma asked breaking the silence.

"I don't remember." Sean lied. Explaining the dream was just too painful for him and in some way he felt responsible for what had happened with Rick. If he hadn't of dumped Emma then she may not have befriended him and he may not have tried to shoot her. "Have you had any nightmares yet?"

"Not yet….but I guess you'd have to sleep in order to have one."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"Barely at all since the shooting."

"Me either." The two looked at each other and realized that they shared a common bond. It was sad that they had to go through something like the shooting to bring them back together.

"Oops!" Emma said as the top of her ice cream cone fell on to Sean's lap.

"Oops? That's all you have to say about that?" Sean said teasing her as he tried to pick up the ice cream but ended up just getting it all over his hands. "You did that on purpose."

"No, I didn't. I swear." She touched the spot on his leg where the ice cream had fallen. She got ice cream on the palm of her hand and smeared it across Sean's face. "Now that I did on purpose."

Sean grinned at Emma. "You're so going to get it!" he said trying to grab her arm so he could smear some ice cream on her. She was too fast for him though and got up quickly off the park bench and started running down the street. In seconds he caught up, grabbed her hand and turned her around.

The shock of electricity he felt when he touched her hand surprised him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that it had surprised her too. It was as if time stood still and everything else around them had stopped. He pulled her close, drawn to her by an unknown force. He leaned down to bring his lips to hers when he heard a voice from behind them bring them back in to reality.

"Sean Cameron? Is that really you?"

They turned to see a pretty girl with long brown hair about their age rushing up to them.

"Jamie?" Sean asked aloud looking at the girl in amazement.


	4. Promise Me

**Authors notes: I stumbled across an awesome Jemma story the other night while poking around here. It's called "Shake it off." by Sharada 614. It's 28 Chapters long. So for all of your Jemma lovers out there if you have a few extra minutes you should check it out. It's worth the read. And if you read, then please review. Because I feel if you take the time to write a story that is 28 chapters long then you defenitely deserve lots of reviews. Anyways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy:)**

"Sean Cameron? Is that really you?"

Sean and Emma turned to see a pretty girl with long brown hair about their age rushing up to them.

"Jamie?" Sean asked aloud looking at the girl in amazement. He smiled realizing that his best friend stood in front of him for the first time in four years.

"Get over here Cameron!" Jamie said extending her arms out for a hug. Sean walked over and gave her a tight squeeze. As they exited the hug she punched him hard on the left shoulder.

"Owww!!!" Sean said holding his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For not calling me….for not writing me….and for not coming to see me in the last FOUR YEARS!" Jamie yelled.

Sean chuckled. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit. You still have a tough right hook."

Emma stood there awkwardly watching the two banter back and forth. It was cute to see them argue but she couldn't control the twinge of jealousy she felt.

"And your still rude!" Jamie fired back at Sean. "You haven't even introduced me to your girlfriend!"

"Jamie…this is…uhhh" _Girlfriend? How do I introduce Emma without saying the wrong thing?_

"I'm Emma. Sean's friend." Emma said to Jamie.

Sean sighed a sigh of relief. He had gotten out of that one.

"Nice to meet you Emma. Is this your first time in Wasaga?" Jamie asked.

"It is. I'm going to stay a couple of days before heading back to Toronto."

Jamie looked at Emma as if a light bulb had just turned on in her head. "Well no trip to Wasaga is complete until you attend a beach party! There's one tomorrow night. You guys should both come."

Emma hesitated. She really didn't have anything to wear. Come to think of it she only had the clothes she had on right then to wear over the next couple of days. "I'm not sure….I don't have anything to wear."

"We kind of came up here last minute and didn't really pack." Sean said agreeing with Emma.

Jamie had a solution to that problem. "No worries. Emma you look about the same size as me. I'm going home in a few minutes so I'll drop a few outfits off at Sean's house for you to wear."

Emma and Sean looked at each other for a moment and then Emma nodded. Jamie didn't seem like the type of girl who took "no" for an answer.

"Ok then." Jamie said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night. It's my 16th birthday so you guys better be there!"

"We will." Sean assured her. And with Sean's response Jamie turned around and continued on her way down the street.

As soon as Emma knew Jamie was out of ear shot she spoke. "Jamie seems…ummm…"

"Crazy?" Sean said finishing her sentence.

"I was going to say something more like energetic." Emma said giggling.

"Yeah, she's one of a kind for sure. She's a tough girl. She'd do anything for a friend." Sean said thinking back to the last time he had saw Jamie.

_Four years earlier._

_Jamie and Sean were at the park sitting on the swings. It's where they usually went when they wanted to get away and needed to talk about stuff. _

"_So you're really leaving?" Jamie asked._

"_Yeah, I leave tomorrow. It's either I go to Toronto to live with Tracker or I'm going to end up in Juvi." Sean said somberly remembering the fight he had earlier that day with Tyler Bishop._

"_I can't believe you really have to leave." Jamie said kicking the dirt. She hated the idea of her best friend leaving but did know it was for the best._

"_I hate the idea of me having to leave just as much as you do." Sean assured her. "I mean, whose going to take care of you when I'm gone?" Sean worried about Jamie and feared that she may be Tyler Bishop's next victim since he wouldn't be around to stop him._

"_I'll be fine Sean. After that fighting lesson you gave me earlier I should be all set." Jamie said confidently. "After all, nobody messes with Jamie Nash!!!"_

"_That's the attitude." Sean said chuckling. "I'm going to miss you." he said softening._

"_I'm going to miss you too Sean." she said as a tear fell to the ground. "Promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_When you get to Toronto find somebody you can talk to. We both know what happens when you bottle things up inside for too long."_

"_Ok. I will." he promised her._

He flashed back from his memory of him and Jamie and stared at Emma standing in front of him. He had found that person who understood him in Emma. He had just sucked when it came to the communicating part and had never lived up to that part of the promise. Maybe now it was time to change that. Maybe he could learn to open up to her and tell her how he really felt about things. Maybe it wasn't too late for them.

Emma noticed Sean's intense stare at her. "What?" she asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…just something Jamie said the last time I saw her." he said and then quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Emma answered.

"Pizza?" Sean asked.

"Only if it's double cheese." Emma said smiling.

"No other kind I'd rather eat." Sean smiled back at Emma. They headed down the street towards the pizza restaurant. He put his arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma didn't flinch when he touched her but instead snuggled in closer to him. She felt safe with his arm around her. Maybe it wasn't too late for them she thought.


	5. Sleep Therapy

"Mom! Dad! We're back." Sean hollered as he and Emma walked into the small trailer. The trailer was quiet and they didn't hear any other sounds as they entered. He then spotted the note on the kitchen table.

_Sean, _

_Your dad and I had to work tonight. Emma, I left the clothes Jamie dropped off for you in Sean's room. I made up the bed in Trackers old room so one of you can sleep in there and one of you can sleep in Sean's room. Sean, I found some old clothes of Tracker's and left them in your room as well. Have a good night kids and we'll see you in the morning._

_Mom_

"Guess it's just you and me tonight." Sean said raising his eyebrow after reading the note. A bit of awkwardness still hung in the air as they both realized that they would be alone together in the house all night. "Did you want to watch some TV or something?"

Emma yawned. She was physically beat. The last few days had done a number on her body and she hadn't been able to sleep at home. She was hoping that with the change of scenery that may change tonight. "I'm kind of tired." Emma admitted. "I think I'd like to try to get some sleep."

"Ok. Follow me." Sean said as he lead her down the small hallway of the trailer to his bedroom. He stopped at his bedroom door and led her inside.

"You can sleep in here tonight Emma and I'll take Tracker's old room." he said to her as they sat down on the bed together.

Sean watched as Emma sifted through the pile of clothes that Jamie had left for her. "Picking out your outfit for tomorrow night?" Sean asked.

Emma shook her head. "Looking for some pajamas."

"I'm sure I got something you could wear." Sean looked through the pile of Tracker's old clothes. He pulled out a large black t-shirt from the stack and handed it to her. "Will this do?"

"That will be fine." Emma said.

"Ok. Well I'll go get you some extra blankets and pillows for the bed. Bathroom is across the hall."

Emma headed to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later when she returned she saw Sean prepping the bed. "Anything else you need?"

Emma was silent for a moment debating in her head whether or not to tell Sean that she didn't feel like sleeping alone. She decided to go for it as she figured the worst thing he could do was say no. "Umm…there is one thing actually. I know you said you were going to sleep Tracker's old room tonight but do you think you could stay in here with me?"

"Are you sure about this Em?" Sean asked. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

"I'm sure. I just don't feel like being alone tonight." she replied.

They got in bed together. This was the first time Emma had ever slept in a bed with someone other than Manny. Since it was a single bed they had no choice but to be close. At first they lay awkwardly beside each other trying not to touch. After a couple of minutes of both staring into the darkness, Sean moved his arm and put it underneath Emma's neck. He pulled her close so her head rested on his bare chest. She placed her hand on his stomach. He moved his free hand and placed it on top of hers. She could feel the tingles flow throughout her body. It had been so long since they had been this close. She had missed him. She felt her body relax and her eyes began to close. Sean kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight Emma." She did not reply because she had already fallen asleep. A couple of minutes later Sean fell asleep as well.

Sean awoke first with Emma still in his arms. He looked over at the clock on the night stand and it read 11:00am. They had went to bed around 11:00pm the night before so that meant they had slept 12 hours. He waited a while before waking her. He watched her sleeping peacefully. He had never had a chance to watch her sleep like this before and wanted to soak in the moment as much as he could.

He ran his fingers through her golden blond hair and she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sean what time is it?" she asked figuring they had only slept a few short hours. She sat straight up in bed in shock when Sean told her they had slept for 12 hours.

"Twelve hours? Are you serious? I don't think I've ever slept that long!" Emma exclaimed. She began to climb over him so she could get out of bed.

"Shhhhhhh" Sean said and put one finger up to her mouth so he could quiet her. "We don't have to get out of bed just yet. We could always just lay here and talk or something." he suggested grasping at straws. He never was much of a talker but figured it couldn't hurt to try something new and try opening up to Emma.

Emma smiled to herself at Sean's suggestion of talking. If he wanted to talk then she would definitely find them something to talk about.

"What's going on between you and Ellie?" Emma asked bluntly.


	6. Just Jane

**Authors notes: Thank you...thank you...thank you...to everyone who has reviewed so far:) It's greatly appreciated. I'm happy to be writing this story as I have already came up with a lot of the story line so it makes me more inspired to write. Anyways, enjoy the chapter:)**

"What's going on between you and Ellie?" Emma asked bluntly. She laid on her side and propped herself up with one arm so she was looking directly at Sean.

"Ellie, huh? You don't beat around the bush at all do ya?" Sean asked. He sighed recalling the conversation he and Ellie had the day before. He knew in his heart it was over. It was over the moment the gun had gone off.

Emma stared at him intently waiting for his answer. "Ellie and I are over." he finally answered.

"Over? But why?"

"I'm not going back to Toronto Emma. Not for a long time anyway. It's not fair for her to have to wait for me." Sean replied. "Besides since I've been here in Wasaga, feelings that I used to have for someone else have resurfaced."

Emma's heart fluttered and she got butterflies in her stomach. Had Sean just admitted that he still liked her? It sounded like it to her. Truth be told spending the last 24 hours with Sean had felt good. Being away from everything and everyone had let her temporarily forget about the shooting. Maybe that's what gave her the confidence to do what she had decided to do next.

She stared at Sean until his eyes met her gaze. Without saying a word she leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. She deepened the kiss and guided him down so his head was laying down on the pillow and she was over top of him. She let her tongue explore every millimetre of his mouth.

Sean moaned aloud. Hearing him moan satisfied her and she pulled away.

"Wow Em! Not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for?" Sean asked. His lips still tingled from the sensation of her kissing him.

"Just thought I'd finish what you started last year back in the ravine." Emma smirked.

"Kids! Time to get something to eat." they heard Sean's mom yell from the other side of the trailer.

"We'll talk about this more later." Sean said as he jumped out of bed. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt while Emma pulled on her jeans from the day before.

They headed down the hallway of the trailer to the kitchen where they were met by Sean's parents. Sean's mom had made them some lunch. They were both pretty hungry and scarfed down the food. After making small talk with Sean's parents they headed back down to the other end of the trailer to get ready for Jamie's birthday party.

Emma looked at the outfits that Jamie had brought over for her. Emma was a conservative dresser and some of the outfits were way too out there for her. She settled on a sleeveless red dress It was a little tighter than she was used to wearing but she didn't mind as she wanted to look nice for Sean.

She finished her hair and walked out to the living room where Sean was watching television.

"I'm ready." she announced.

He turned his head from the television to look at her. "Wow. You look amazing." he said.

"Thanks."

They got their shoes on and headed down the road to the beach to the party.

They arrived at the party which was definitely underway. There was a D.J. set up playing music. There were a few tables with food and drinks and a fire going a little further down the beach.

"Wow. Jamie went all out." Emma said noticing the amount of planning that had went behind the party. She had figured there would be just a few kids and a campfire. She didn't expect all of this.

"Jamie's been looking forward to her sixteenth birthday for forever." Sean explained. "Speak of the devil…."

Jamie walked quickly towards the pair. "Hi guys! I'm so happy you could make it! And Emma….you look great in that dress! Doesn't she look great Sean?"

"Yeah she does." Sean stated as he eyed her from top to bottom. Emma really did look hot in that dress. He couldn't wait for the D.J. to play a slow song just so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close in his arms.

"Well I'll catch up with you two later. I've got other people to see." Jamie took off to greet other people who were just arriving at her party.

The music changed from an upbeat song to a slow one. Emma couldn't believe her ears when she heard the lyrics to the song begin to play.

"_It was an average day, dull in every way  
Until, until the sun broke through.  
It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue."_

The song that they were listening to was the song that had played at her mom's wedding when they had shared their first kiss. Emma was lost in thought remembering that day.

"Can I have this dance?" Sean asked interrupting her thoughts. She nodded giving him permission to step closer. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He held her and they slowly swayed back and forth to the music shutting out the rest of the world.

As the song ended Sean brought his lips to her ears and whispered. "Emma…..I think I'm falling…."

"My turn!" Jamie announced as she separated the two. "You don't mind if I steal Sean for one dance do you Emma?"

Emma looked at Sean trying to figure out what he had been trying to tell her. "It's okay. You're the birthday girl. I'll go get us some drinks Sean." _  
_


	7. Promise

Emma looked at Sean trying to figure out what he had been trying to tell her. "It's okay. You're the birthday girl. I'll go get us some drinks Sean."

Emma walked away leaving Jamie and Sean to dance to the next slow song. Emma headed to the table filled with beverages and food to get something for her and Sean.

"You have such great timing." Sean said sarcastically as he put his arms around Jamie to dance with her.

"Well that wasn't the greeting I was expecting from my best friend." Jamie quipped back at Sean. "Happy 16th birthday would've been fine."

"I'm sorry." he sighed. He didn't want to be rude to Jamie. He was just frustrated that he wasn't able to tell Emma how he felt. "Happy birthday."

"Well that's better!" Jamie said. "Now will you please tell me what's going on between you and Emma? She seems like a nice girl."

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on between me and Emma." Sean admitted. "Before Friday we had barely spoken over the past year. But since being here in Wasaga it's like things went back to the way they used to be when we dated."

"So you care about her?" Jamie asked.

"I never stopped. In the last few days though since we've been together my feelings for her have become stronger again."

"Have you told her?"

Sean shook his head. "Not yet."

"You need to tell her Sean. You should tell her tonight. We both know you aren't good at expressing your feelings but if you really care that much about her than she deserves to know. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she cares about you too."

Sean gave Jamie a hug. "Thanks Jamie. You've always been a great best friend."

"Thanks. You haven't been too bad yourself Cameron." Jamie said smiling. "I'll forgive you for the past four years of not calling me on one condition."

"Uh oh. I don't know if I like the sound of that." Sean teased. "What's your condition?"

"You give me my birthday present."

"Your birthday present?" Sean asked with a confused look on his face. He hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. Think back to my sixth birthday."

Sean tried to recall Jamie's sixth birthday.

_It was a sunny day and Jamie and Sean were playing in the sand making sand castles. The adults were close by chatting amongst themselves._

"_Did you get everything you asked for your birthday?" Sean asked as he shovelled sand in to the bucket. "You got some pretty cool presents for a girl."_

"_I got everything except one thing." Jamie answered._

_"What didn't you get?" Sean asked._

"_I wanted a kiss from a boy for my birthday. Will you kiss me Sean?" Jamie asked seriously._

"_Ewwww!!! Grosss!!!!" Sean exclaimed. "I do not want to kiss a girl. I'll get cooties."_

"_I don't know what cooties are but I don't want you to get sick so you don't have to kiss me." Jamie said._

"_Maybe when we get older. Like when we're 16. I think if I kiss a girl then I won't catch cooties."_

"_Will you kiss me on my 16th birthday?"_

"_Ok."_

"_You promise?" _

"I promise." Jamie smiled and they went back to making their sand castle. 

"I remember now." Sean said after recalling her sixth birthday. "You don't forget anything do you?"

"Nope! You promised. So how about you give me my birthday present that I've been waiting ten years for."

Sean contemplated her statement. Could one kiss between best friends really hurt anything? After all he had promised her that kiss ten years earlier and what kind of best friend would he be if he couldn't keep his promises.

Emma picked up a coke for Sean and a root beer for herself off of the table.

"I haven't seen you before. Who did you come with?" She heard a voice from behind her ask. She looked up to see a tall brown haired boy standing before her.

"I came with Sean Cameron." she stated unsure of whether or not the boy knew Sean.

"Sean? I didn't know he was back." the boy said. "Where is he?"

"He's right over there." Emma turned around to point to where she had last seen Sean dancing with Jamie.

She froze as she watched the scene play out before her. Sean closed his eyes and leaned forward kissing Jamie on the lips. Emma's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe Sean was kissing Jamie. As tears welled up around her eyes she decided she couldn't watch any more and did what any one else would do. She took off down the beach and didn't look back.

**Authors notes: Don't hate me too much...please! Afterall, we can't have a Semma story without a little bit of drama! Don't forget, read and review :)**


	8. Go find her!

**Authors notes: A post Acadamey awards present for you. :) I updated! I was rooting for Juno to win more awards tonight but I am happy that at least they won the Oscar for the best screenplay. If you haven't seen Juno yet you should defenitely go see it. I saw it twice in the theatres and enjoyed it a lot both times. Daniel Clark (the actor that plays Sean) has a small part in the movie as well. Anyways, happy reading!**

Sean leaned forward kissing Jamie on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss by any means but more of a quick kiss with no tongue involved.

"Was that everything you had ever hoped for?" Sean teased.

"It was actually kind of weird. It was more like kissing my brother. Let's agree to never do that again."

"Deal." Sean said laughing. He was happy he had gotten that kiss out of the way so now he could focus on telling Emma how he felt. He looked around the party but could not see her anywhere. He saw an old friend named Matt standing by the beverage table and decided to go over and ask him if he had saw Emma.

"Hey Matt." Sean said as he greeted Matt..

"Just heard you were back Cameron. It's about time. This place just wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks Man." Sean scanned the party one more time to see if he could spot Emma but she was no where in sight. "You didn't happen to see a blonde girl getting some drinks here a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah man. I did. That's who told me you were back."

"Did you see which way she went?" Sean asked hoping Emma hadn't went far.

Matt stared at Sean for a second before answering. He didn't like being the bearer of bad news. "She took off Cameron. She saw you kissing Jamie and she split."

Sean felt as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He had to get to Emma so he could explain that what had happened between him and Jamie meant nothing. He needed to tell her how he cared about her.

_I'm soooo stupid! I can't believe I'm so stupid to let him hurt me again. _Emma walked aimlessly as tears continued to fall. She brushed them away and tried to figure out where she had walked to. She noticed that the street she was on had been the street they had taken when they had first entered Wasaga the day before. On the left side of the street was a small grocery store and on the right side was the bus station.

She stared at the bus station for a moment trying to decide whether she should grab the next bus home or go back to Sean's house and wait for him to come back from the party.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned as her best friend approached her. Sean looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"It's Emma….she saw us together and…." Sean started as a single tear trickled down his cheek. "….she's gone."

"What are you doing still standing here? Go find her!" Jamie exclaimed. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. Her parents had brought the car to the party tonight and she was sure they wouldn't mind if Sean borrowed it for a few minutes. She handed him the car keys.

"Thanks." he said as he took off towards the parking lot.

"Mom?" Emma said as her mother picked up the phone. She was at the bus station and had just called her parents number on the payphone.

"Emma! Is everything alright?" Spike asked her daughter.

"I want to come home." Emma said simply trying not to cry again.

"Snake and I will come get you. We'll get there as soon as we can." Spike offered.

"The next bus leaves in 10 minutes. Can you call the bus station here and buy me a ticket with your credit card?"

Spike could sense that Emma was upset about something. In stead of pressing the issue of them coming to pick her up she agreed to buying her a ticket for the bus. "If that's what you want then you can come home on the bus."

"It is."

"We'll pick you up on the other end then. I love you Emma."

"Love you too mom." Emma hung up the payphone and headed over to the ticket counter.

Sean started the car and squealed the tires as he pulled out of the parking lot quickly. He drove past the street to his house and continued until he reached the main street. He pulled in to the bus station parking lot. If Emma had went to his house then she would still be there in a couple of minutes. But if he knew Emma like he thought he did then she would've headed to the bus station and tried to get back to Toronto as soon as she could.

Sean approached the ticket counter and was greeted by a friendly woman. "When does the next bus for leave for Toronto?" he asked hoping he had caught Emma in time.

**Did Sean make it to the bus station in time? Will he get a chance to explain to Emma about the kiss? You'll have to read my next chapter when I update to find out.**


	9. Caller ID

Emma boarded the practically empty bus to Toronto clutching her purse to her side. She headed towards the back and found an empty seat. She flopped herself down and scooted over to the window so she could rest her head against it.

She opened her purse searching for her I-pod. She just wanted to listen to some music and close her eyes. She found her cell phone in her purse forgetting that she had brought it. She turned it to vibrate as so she could relax and not be interrupted. She put her I-Pod headphones in her ears and closed her eyes letting the music relax her.

Sean approached the ticket counter and was greeted by a friendly woman. "When does the next bus for leave for Toronto?" he asked hoping he had caught Emma in time.

"I'm sorry sir but the last bus left 5 minutes ago. The next bus won't be leaving until tomorrow morning." the lady at the ticket counter informed him.

Sean sighed hoping Emma hadn't gotten on that bus. He hoped that she was at home waiting for him. He pulled out a school picture of Emma that he had hidden in his wallet from a couple of years earlier. "You didn't happen to sell the girl in this picture a bus ticket to Toronto within the last few minutes have you?"

The lady at the ticket counter studied in the photo and immediately recognized the girl in the photo as the girl who had been wearing the red dress. She passed it back to Sean and gave him the bad news. "Yes, this girl did purchase a ticket and got on the bus that just left."

The lady at the ticket counter noticed that her statement made the boy visibly upset. She could tell that the two must've been in love and felt for their messed up timing. "Did you want to buy a ticket for the first bus in the morning?" she offered.

Sean shook his head no and thanked her for everything before turning around and leaving the bus station. He had no clue how he was going to fix what had happened between them. He just wished everything wasn't so complicated.

A couple of hours later Emma awoke as the bus turned into the Toronto bus station. She yawned and stretched as she looked at her surroundings. She saw the other passengers exiting the bus so she grabbed her things and started making her way to the front of the bus. She felt her cell phone vibrate and decided against answering it. She didn't need to look at the caller ID to see who was calling. She already knew.

Sean shut Jamie's cell phone and took another swig of rum directly out of the bottle. He had tried calling Emma three times in the past two hours but she hadn't answered. He sat on the beach staring at the starry sky. He had definitely not planned to be sitting alone on the beach with a bottle of rum in his hand but he had learned life didn't always turn out as you had planned. He thought it would be easier to forget about her if he drank but it seemed the more he drank the more he remembered.

_He leaned against a tree watching the wedding reception in progress. He saw her standing alone looking around as the music played. Everyone seemed to be finding a dance partner but she stood alone._

_He watched her looking around and then she spotted him. He watched her as she walked over to him looking as beautiful as ever._

"_It's a slow song and you're not dancing." he said nodding towards everyone else on the dance floor._

"_No one caught my interest." she said._

"_Oh…uhh.." he looked nervously down at his feet. "How about now?" _

"_I'd love to." She put her arms around him and started to sway to the music._

_Then something magical happened. They stared in each others eyes for a split second and anything negative that had happened in the past had been erased and only their love for each other shone through. She leaned in and his lips met her. Under that tree they shared that their first kiss together._

"I love her." he said aloud for the first time as he sat on the beach by himself. He always knew in his heart that he did but for the first time he admitted it out loud. He looked down at his bottle of rum that was now half gone. He poured it out and threw the empty bottle in a near by trash can. If he was going to be the man that she deserved he needed to start healing himself first and that was just what he was going to do.

**Don't forget, R&R:) (Read & Review)**


	10. Grace Period

A month had passed since Emma had returned from her trip to Wasaga. She had started back to school a couple of days afterwards. She had kept to herself mostly and shut out most of the people who cared about her.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket as she climbed the front steps to Degrassi. He called at least twice a day since she had left but she never answered it. She walked to her locker where she was greeted by Manny.

"Hey Em! How are you doing today?" Manny asked excitedly watching Emma take her books out of her book bag and put them in her locker.

"I'm fine Manny." Emma said returning to her books. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and threw it up in the top of her locker out of sight for the rest of the day.

"There's this party tonight Em. Why don't you come with me? It'd be fun." Manny said hoping that her best friend would agree.

"I'm not in to fun these days Manny." Emma sighed. "Besides I'd just drag you down."

"I miss my best friend. I just want my best friend back." Manny said shaking Emma trying to make her smile.

"The girl you used to know is gone." Emma stated as she shut her locker and headed towards her first class leaving Manny at the locker alone.

Manny stood there dumbfounded for a moment wishing she could think of a way to cheer her best friend up. She caught up to Emma and followed her in to their first class of the day which happened to be History with Mr. Perrino.

Jay sat in the back of the class with his headphones on pretending to be reading his history book. He noticed the two girls come in and sit a couple of seats ahead of him. He noticed Emma looked sullen as was the usual the past month. She had lost her spark.

As the students chattered away between themselves Emma doodled in her notebook. Some days she would draw and some days she would write little poems. Today she wrote the same two words over and over again as they played on her brain. "one month one month one month one month." she wrote and wrote as her hand began to get tired. She felt that if maybe she wrote it enough she would be able to get it out of her system and just forget. She'd do almost anything just to forget that day.

Mr. Perrino brought the class to attention. "Today kids we are going to be starting a new project. I'm going to set you up in pairs and you will have a presentation due next week. The computer has randomly selected your partner so I don't want to hear any complaining."

Mr. Perrino looked down at his sheet and started calling out the partners. "Manny you will be with Toby. Liberty you will be working with J.T. Emma your partner is Sean Cameron." As soon as he said Sean's name he realized the mistake.

"I'm sorry Emma, I'll find you a different partner. I must've forgot to take Sean out of the computer." He looked down at the sheet trying to match her up with someone.

"That's okay, I'd rather work alone anyway." Emma spoke up. This was the first time she had said anything out loud in class since the shooting.

"You will not work alone. You will work with a partner. Your class participation has become non-existent. The shooting was a month ago. The grace period is over." He looked down at the sheet again finding that Jay didn't have anyone assigned to him. "You will work with Jay."

The blood ran through Emma's veins and for the first time in a long time she felt angry. She wasn't going to let him get away with treating her like that. "Tell me Mr. Perrino, have you ever had a gun pointed at your head? Have you ever watched someone get shot?"

The class was silent and all eyes were on Emma as she spoke. You could hear a pin drop. No one had expected her to talk back to Mr. Perrino.

Mr. Perrino stuttered. "Well….no….of course not."

"Well when you do then you can tell me when the grace period is over." Emma yelled. Emma grabbed her books and threw them in her book bag. "I'm outta here." she said under her breath as she ambled towards the door.

"Emma!" Manny said starting to get out of her own seat to follow her.

"Don't follow me Manny." Emma said without turning back. "I want to be alone." And with that Emma headed down the hall way and out of the school.

Jay closed his mouth which had dropped in shock. He hadn't expected an outburst like that in the middle of class from Greenpeace. Something inside him made him want to make sure she was okay. He hadn't felt that feeling before but decided to act on it. He scrawled something on a piece of paper and ripped it out of his notebook. He walked up to the front of the class and placed it in front of Mr. Perrino who was sitting at his desk.

Mr. Perrino read the note. "Doctor's appointment, huh?" Mr. Perrino asked eyeing the note suspiciously.

"Yup." Jay answered.

Mr. Perrino couldn't prove that it was a forgery and after the outburst that had just happened with Emma he decided to let Jay go. "Don't forget to sign out at the main office on your way out."

**Will Jay find Emma? What will he say to her?**


	11. Bad Boys

**Authors notes: I wanted to give a shout out to a few of my loyal reviewers...funnechick, MRK4848, mmkayerin and Degrassigurlondeck16 just to name a few. I love getting reviews so thanks to everyone who is reviewing:) I think this is my most enjoyable writing experience to date on this site. There are so many twists and turns coming up. Enjoy the chapter:)**

"I thought I said not to follow me Manny." Emma said without turning around. She was sitting at the infamous picnic table in the ravine doodling in her book trying to forget.

"Not Manny." she heard a male voice say. She had to turn around to see for herself who it was. She recognized the voice but had to see for herself that it was Jay who had followed her to the ravine.

"Jay!" Emma started.

"Easy Nelson. I come in peace." he said putting his hands up in a surrender position.

She stared at him for a moment trying to figure out his angle. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. Last time I checked the ravine was more my stomping grounds then yours." he said looking in to her eyes. He was looking for that spark that used to be there but couldn't find it.

She caught his stare and turned away returning to her book of doodles. He sat down beside her looking at her book. "That chills you out, huh?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, it helps. But it doesn't make me forget. Nothing makes me forget." she admitted. She wasn't sure why he was being nice to her but there was something calming about his presence. She felt like she could open up to him for some odd reason. "When did life get so complicated? The last time I was at the ravine was last year when Sean was helping me clean it. My biggest worry then was that he'd rather spend lunch with you instead of me. Now I have nightmares about a gun being pointed at my head and seeing Rick die. How I'd give anything to go back to that day a year ago. I'd tell Sean to hang out with you."

"Sometimes life sucks Greenpeace. You can't keep focusing on that day though. You can't change the past. You need to move forward and forget." Jay explained.

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" Emma asked honestly.

"Well I have an idea or two." he said smirking and eyeing her up and down.

"Drugs and alcohol aren't exactly my style Jay." she answered.

Jay's infamous smirk grew wider. "I know that. But bad boys are your style aren't they? I mean you dated Sean for years."

Emma gave him a confused look. "Yeah, I did date Sean for years but what does that have to do with moving forward and forgetting?"

Jay leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. For a moment she froze but once the initial shock passed she kissed him back. He ran his hand through her golden blonde hair and rested it on the back of her neck bringing her closer. He deepened the kiss and opened her mouth with his allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

A few moments later the out of breath pair pulled apart. Emma stared at Jay unsure of what he was doing to her. The kiss was hot though and she had to admit she enjoyed it.

"Did that help?" Jay asked.

"Help?"

"For the two minutes we were kissing did you forget about that day?"

Emma pondered his statement. She hadn't thought about the shooting for two whole minutes. It was nice to focus on something else for a little while even if that something else was Jay. "I suppose you're right. I did forget."

"I aim to please." Jay smiled cockily.

"What's in this for you? I mean, you're not the type of person who goes out of their way to help someone out unless it's benefiting you in some way." Emma questioned.

"It's easy. You get to forget and I get to make out with a hot chick. Seems fair to me." Jay replied. He heard the alarm on his cell phone go off. He had set it to remind him that he needed to leave.

"I gotta get going. I'm heading out of town." Jay said.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Red gave me a box with all of Sean's stuff in it. I'm heading up to Wasaga to drop it off to him."

"You're…you're…you're going to see Sean?" Emma stuttered. "You're not going to tell him about this are you?" Emma asked worriedly. She felt that Sean wouldn't approve of their little make out session.

Jay chuckled. "Do I look like the type of guy who wants to get his face beat in? I know you and Sean haven't been an item for a while but I doubt he would find pleasure in hearing about his best friend and ex-girlfriend making out. It'll be our little secret."

Emma felt relieved. She put her book in her bag and got up from the picnic table. She was ready to go back to class. For the first time in a month she felt somewhat normal with somewhat normal teenage problems.

"Meet me here Monday after school Greenpeace and I'll help you do some more forgetting?" Jay proposed.

"Okay. After school on Monday." Emma heard herself agreeing before she even realized what she was agreeing too. She walked away and headed back to Degrassi.

**What will happen when Jay goes to visit Sean in Wasaga? Will Emma meet up with Jay on Monday at the ravine? Stay tuned for more when I update next.**


	12. I Can't

**Authors notes: As you all know, I'm a huge Semma fan. I've been watching Season 7 and have been enjoying it except for the fact that there is no Sean (Daniel Clark) yet. I've looked everywhere and there is no where I can find that he will be in Season 7 for sure. I know he went off to the military but I am wondering if he'll show up in one of the later episodes. I'm at the point now where I'd just be happy if at the end of the year prom while they are playing the last song if he'd just show up in his army greens and make eye contact with Emma. That would at least give us Semma lovers some hope for Season 8. (If there is a Season 8 which I really hope there is). Anyways, that's just my two cents worth when it comes to Season 7 and the lack of Semma.**

Sean stood in front of Wasaga High with his book bag on his shoulder. He looked down at his watch wondering where Jay was. Jay had agreed to meet him at the school at the beginning of lunch hour but now he was already 15 minutes late. Just as Sean was about to go in the school to call him he saw the familiar Orange Honda civic pull in to the student parking lot.

"You're late." Sean stated as he jumped in to the passenger side and threw his book bag in the backseat.

"Just by a few minutes. Geez Cameron don't get your panties in a bunch." Jay retorted as he pulled out of the student parking lot and pulled on to the main street. Jay could've told Sean an excuse as to why he was late like the traffic was bad or that he had overslept but decided not to expand on the reason for his lateness. Truth be told, he had ended up driving slower than expected as his mind was lost in thought of the kiss he had shared with Emma and also thinking about what might happen on Monday. He shook his head. He needed to get her out of his brain especially while he was hanging around Sean.

"Where to?" Jay asked breaking the silence in the car.

"Home." Sean replied.

A few minutes later they pulled in to the driveway of Sean's parents trailer. Jay opened the trunk and handed one of the boxes to Sean while he grabbed the other one. They carried them inside.

The trailer was quiet as both of Sean's parents were working. The boys walked in and placed the boxes on the table.

"How's she been doing?" Sean asked Jay. He had been concerned about Emma since she left unexpectedly but unfortunately she wouldn't answer any of his phone calls.

"Well Red and I don't exactly run in the same circle but I'd say from our interaction this morning she's still pissed at you for staying here. She didn't exactly have any kind words for me to pass along to you. Have you talked to her?" Jay replied.

'Red? Ellie?' Sean thought. Of course Jay would assume he meant Ellie when he asked how "she" was doing. After all, Ellie had been his latest girlfriend. "Nope. Ellie and I haven't talked other than the email she sent me the other day saying I needed to get my stuff or it was going in the garbage. I guess she's moving back in with her mom."

Jay smirked. "Since you're no longer officially taken and as your best friend I believe I have the right to ask if you've been getting any Wasaga tail?"

Sean rolled his eyes at Jay. "Not exactly."

Jay saw the sadness in his best friend's eyes. "You still love her, don't you?" Jay said referring to Ellie.

Sean sighed. "I do still love her man." Sean said referring to Emma. He knew Jay would think he was referring to Ellie but he really didn't have the heart to get in to it with Jay about Emma. Admitting out loud to a friend that he was still in love with her was a big step for him even if his friend didn't realize the "her" he was referring to.

"I'm sure it's not too late. Come back to Toronto with me, beg for forgiveness, give her some puppy dog eyes….I'm sure Red will take you back." Jay suggested.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" Jay asked.

"I can't come back to Toronto. Not for a while. There are just too many demons there." Sean said.

Jay pondered Sean's statement and then a light bulb went off in his head. "What if I told you I had a way to have the girl you love close to your heart with out going back to Toronto?"

"I'd say you were a miracle worker. What do you have in mind?" Sean asked intrigued. He wasn't sure what Jay was talking about but if he had some idea to get Emma closer to him than he could at least listen to Jay's idea.

"Come with me." Jay said grabbing his keys and heading out the front door. Sean followed Jay and got in the car.

After driving 10 minutes they stopped in front of a shop. Jay and Sean stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"Here we are." Jay announced.

"Harrison's Tattoo Shop?" Sean asked. "How is this going to get me the girl I love?"

"Easy. We get tattoos of the name of the girl we love over our heart. You'll have it there as a reminder that she's the one that has your heart and then when you're ready you'll go back to Toronto with a goal in mind."

Sean thought about what Jay had said. It might just work. If Emma saw that he had a tattoo of her name over his heart she may realize that he was serious and that there was no one else for him but her. "Okay." Sean finally said agreeing to get the tattoo.

They entered the tattoo shop where a burly man covered in tattoos greeted them. "Can I help you boys?" the man asked.

"We want to get some tattoos." Jay spoke up. "Our girlfriend's names."

"It's 20 dollars a letter." the man said.

Jay pulled out 80 dollars and handed it to the man. Sean looked through his wallet. He had five twenty dollar bills in there. Sean hesitated as the man waited for him to pay.

"Do you need some money?" Jay asked noticing Sean's hesitation.

"No. I'm fine man. You go ahead first. I'll just pay when it's my turn." Sean replied. The man took Jay in the back room and got to work on his tattoo.

About half an hour later Jay came out and Sean went into the back room where the tattoo artist had everything waiting for him.

"Sit down son." the man said. "It'll be $100."

"Isn't it 20 dollars a letter?" Sean asked pulling the money out of wallet.

"It is. I was talking to your friend and he said your girlfriends name is Ellie. That's 5 letters so it's 100 bucks." the man replied.

"Here's eighty." Sean said passing him the money. "And the name I want tattooed is Emma."

"Ok." the man said taking the money and not asking any more questions.

Sean thanked the tattoo artist and went outside and met Jay who was listening to tunes in his car. "What do you think she'll say about this?" Jay asked lifting up his shirt revealing a tattoo that read "ALEX" across his chest with small hearts at the begging of the A and at the end of the X.

"I think she'll say her boyfriend's whipped." Sean said laughing at his friend.

"Let me see yours." Jay said as he started to grab pull down Sean's shirt. He grabbed Jay's hand and stopped him.

"Still bandaged up. It's going to take a day or two to heal before I can take the bandage off." Sean stated hoping his friend would believe his white lie. "There's a party at the beach tonight. You interested?" Sean said trying to change the subject.

"Me interested in a party? Hell yeah!" Jay said as they took off towards the beach.


	13. I'll make you feel better

**Authors notes: Thanks once again for the reviews! They mean so much:) On a side note, I was watching a made for TV movie this afternoon called "Too young to be a father." Anyways, the kids sister looked like a familiar actress but I couldn't place her. So I looked the movie up on the wonderful imdb and sure enough she was off of Degrassi. She played Trina (the girl who gave Jimmy encouragement to walk in the Episode "We got the beat"). Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks once again for taking the time to read my stuff.**

"I almost thought you weren't going to show." Emma said as Jay approached her slowly. She had been waiting for almost half an hour at the ravine for him to show up. She had debated all weekend whether or not it was a good idea for her to come. She knew it wasn't the best idea but there was a small part of her that couldn't resist. The small part had won.

"So you missed school today." Emma said making conversation.

"Yes, mom, I did." Jay replied sitting down beside her at the picnic table. "Let's just say I had a busy weekend living it up Wasaga Style."

"With Sean?" Emma asked curiously. "You guys were drinking?"

"I drank like a fish and Sean got to be my sober driver. He wouldn't even have a drop of alcohol and believe me I tried quite a few times. He babbled something about wanting to be responsible and that alcohol wasn't going to solve his problems. To be honest, I was trashed and don't remember half of the stuff he told me. Anyways, I'm still hung over hence the reason I missed school today." Jay answered. He scooted over so he was sitting as close as he could to her and put his arm around her smiling.

"We don't have to do this today if you don't want to." Emma offered giving Jay the chance to get out of whatever may happen between them. She still wasn't 100 percent if she wanted to go through with it. "I mean if you aren't feeling well we could always do this another time."

"Believe me, this will make me feel better." Jay smirked.

"I thought making someone feel better was your job." Emma hinted.

"It is." Jay said grinning. "Dr. Hogart at your service. Now follow me." He got up off the picnic table and grabbed her hand leading her across the ravine.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"We need a little bit more privacy." Jay replied as they approached the van. He opened the door, pulled her in and then shut the door behind them. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She put her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He moved his hands off of her and started unbuckling his belt while still kissing her.

Emma heard his belt come undone and she froze. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"The van….it's for hooking up. You do know what blow jobs are, don't ya?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah…but…" she stammered. She had thought Jay just wanted to make out. She didn't know he wanted more.

He saw the fear in her eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. "Don't worry Greenpeace. It'll help you forget. I promise. And don't be embarrassed if you haven't done it before, I'll show you how it's done." He gave her the most sincere look he could possibly muster.

She looked in his eyes searching for trust. She saw him looking sincerely at her. Maybe he was really trying to help she thought. Maybe he really cared. "Ok." she whispered as she finished unbuckling his belt for him and helped him remove his pants.

A short while later Emma lay in Jay's arms as he played with her hair. Jay was just in his boxers while Emma was still fully clothed. "Are you alright?" Jay asked concerned. Emma hadn't really spoken since she had agreed to hook up with him.

"I'm okay." she replied as she rubbed her fingers across his chest. He tightened his arms around her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He had hooked up with several different girls in this van but this was the first time he let any of them cuddle with him afterwards. He knew it was different with Emma. He may still be getting the same thing from her as he did the other girls but he knew she needed a little bit of extra attention.

She turned her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips when she noticed the tattoo for the first time. In black letters with two small hearts read the name of his girlfriend Alex. "When did you get this?" she asked tracing her finger over the tattoo. She hadn't pictured Jay as the type of guy who got his girlfriends name tattooed permanently on his body. She figured he must've really loved her even though it must be in some weird twisted way if he was still hooking up with other girls on the side.

"The tattoo? Sean and I got tattoos this weekend when I was up visiting." Jay explained. "We got tattoos of the name of the girl that was closest to our hearts."

"And whose name did Sean put on his?" Emma blurted out without thinking. It was a question she needed to know the answer to but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"He put Ellie's name on it of course." Jay began. He saw Emma's expression of curiosity turn into an expression of hurt and sadness. Jay being the person he is opened his mouth again and started to speak without thinking it through first. "You didn't actually think he'd get a tattoo of your name, did you Em?"

Jay calling her by her nickname Em brought her back to reality and the mistake she had just made. Hooking up with Jay in a van was not her. What had she gotten herself in to she wondered. She grabbed her purse as tears started to well up in her eyes. "This was a mistake." she sniffled.

She headed towards the door of the van. "Wait." Jay called after her and grabbed her arm turning her around. He used his free hand to grab something out of his jeans pocket. "Every player gets a prize." he said as he linked the green wire bracelet around her wrist.

The tears began to fall as she saw the bracelet. She shook her head confused, turned around and opened the door to the van and stepped out.

"You'll be back." Jay called after her as she exited the van.

"I won't." She yelled back at him.

"You know where to find me when you need to forget." he said confidently.


	14. Jimmy

**Authors notes: I just wanted to give you a heads up that a bit of the dialogue I used in this chapter is from the "Secrets" Episode from Season 4. Occasionally I like to add some lines from the show if they fit in to what I'm writing about. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

Emma and Manny walked to school together for the third morning in a row that week. It was Friday and they were both excited that it was almost the weekend so they could have a few days off of school.

"You're still coming over tonight, right Manny?" Emma asked. She had already confirmed this with Manny three other times but she just wanted to make sure. Emma was actually starting to feel better and wanted to spend a much needed relaxing night with her best friend.

"Saved by the bell marathon with my best friend. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Manny exclaimed.

They were almost at Degrassi when a car with it's music blasting pulled up beside them. "Can I give you girls a ride to school?" Jay asked. Emma had been ignoring him since the incident and he just wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay.

"We'll walk." Emma snarled staring straight ahead and picked up her walking pace.

Manny stopped for a second confused looking between Jay and Emma. Seconds later Jay pulled off and Manny jogged to catch up with Emma. "Since when does Jay ask us if we need a drive?"

"It's nothing Manny." Emma stated in an annoyed tone. Emma pulled her hands out of her jacket pocket and as she did the wire green bracelet fell on the sidewalk in front of them.

Manny picked up the bracelet and held it in front of Emma. "Is this nothing, too?" Manny asked concerned. Manny knew very well about the ravine and the bracelets that were given out there. She had never been there herself but she had heard the rumors around school.

"Just drop it okay. Please just drop it." Emma begged. Manny saw the desperation in her friends eye and decided to let the subject slide for now. Manny placed the bracelet in her own pocket and walked up the stairs to Degrassi.

Their first class of the day together was English. Emma had to present her book report and had been a bit nervous but once she got up in front of the class and started talking all of her nerves went away. She was able to put her whole self in to it and explain how the main character in the book had achieved success through being generous. After she was finished the presentation she sat back down in her seat.

"That was a great job Emma. A plus on the oral presentation." Mrs. Kwan told her as she exited the class after the bell rang.

Manny caught up with her and walked with her to their second class of the day "Media Immersion." "You really hit that presentation out of the park. I'm happy to have my best friend back." Manny said.

"It's good to be back." Emma said smiling. It was the most she had felt like herself since the shooting other than the minor interruption from Jay earlier in the morning.

It only took a moment for all of the good feelings Emma had been feeling to vanish. After Mr. Simpson did attendance he made an announcement. "I'm happy to say we have a very special video announcement today. As you may have heard, today is Jimmy's first day back at school and he would like to share a few words with all of you." Mr. Simpson turned on the television and allowed his students to watch video announcement.

'Jimmy's back?' Emma thought. No one had told her that. All of the memories of that dreadful day that she had managed to hide over the past few days had come rushing back. She started breathing heavily. She couldn't watch Jimmy's announcement. She needed to forget that day and seeing him in his wheelchair solidified that everything she remembered about that day did really happen. She pulled out her cell phone and opened her text messages. She typed in Jay's cell number and sent the following message. "Need to forget. When can you meet me?"

She placed her cell phone on her desk and headed to the door. She got her dad's attention, mouthed the word bathroom and he nodded giving her permission to go.

Manny noticed that Emma had seemed uneasy once Jimmy's video announcement had started up. Jimmy had done a great job thanking everyone at the school for their support. He said he was feeling a lot stronger and was happy to be back at school. When the video announcement was over Manny looked over and noticed Emma, who had been sitting right beside her, was gone.

Emma's cell phone vibrated across her desk. Manny grabbed it before anyone else noticed. Having your cell phone out during class would definitely mean a detention and as her and Emma had plans after school she didn't want anything to interrupt them. Manny looked down at the cell phone and noticed it said "One New Text Message" on the main screen. Curiosity got to her and even though she knew it was wrong she opened up the cell and read the new message. It read. "To Emma. From Jay H. "Meet me at the ravine at lunch. I'll be waiting."

Manny slipped the cell phone back in to her friends book bag. A few moments later Emma returned and sat back beside her. Mr. Simpson was in the middle of a lecture about privacy on the internet and talked for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang Manny tried to talk to Emma but Liberty interrupted asking if Manny would be available for an interview for the GrapeVine Newsletter next week. Manny agreed and when she turned around Emma was gone. Manny headed to her next class which was Phys. Ed while Emma went to her own third period class which was Math.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Manny rushed to Emma's locker trying to catch her before she headed to the ravine to meet Jay. Emma was not at her locker though. Manny headed out the front door and as she did she saw Emma walking across the parking lot.

"Emma! Wait up!" Manny called running after her until she caught up with her. Emma continued walking. "Why did you hook up with Jay and why are you going to meet him again now? Are you in love with him?"

"No. Of course not."

"So what do you get out of it?" Manny asked pulling on Emma's arm so she would turn around and face her.

"That's a really stupid question Manny." Emma shot back.

"No what you're doing is stupid. You're letting a disgusting bottom feeder use you to serial cheat on his girlfriend."

Jamie approached the main entrance of Degrassi hoping it wouldn't be hard to find Emma at the school. She hadn't expected to spot Emma by walking in to the middle of an argument that Emma was having with her friend. She kept her distance and listened as the argument played out.

"Should you really be preaching to anyone about that?" Emma retorted. "Just leave me alone." Emma turned around and continued walking away.

"You're better than this. You're better than what you're doing." Manny pleaded.

"What do you know about who I am or what I'm worth or anything?" Emma yelled. She continued on her way towards the ravine.

Jamie watched Manny turn away frustrated and head back towards the school. Jamie waited until Emma was a bit in front of her and followed her wherever she was going. Jamie watched for a second as Emma rested at a picnic table in what seemed to be a small wooded area.

Emma pulled out her cell phone browsing through her inbox of text message. She decided to reply to the last message Jay had sent. "I'm waiting. Where are you?" she typed. As she hit send she heard footsteps approaching her. "I just sent you a text message…." she started to say when she looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair standing in front of her.

"Jamie?" she asked.


	15. Trust Me

**Authors notes: I found this really cool degrassi video on youtube. I'd post the link here but it won't show up so I'll just tell you how to search for it. Go to youtube and type in Degrassi OTH Shaw in the search. It's the first video that comes up and it's by username JudyArlene and is 3min13sec long. Watch it and let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Jamie?" Emma said. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the girl approached the picnic table.

Jamie moved towards the picnic table and sat down beside Emma. "Hi Emma. I came to see you."

"Me?" Emma asked. She had only met Jamie twice and even though they had a few short conversations they weren't exactly friends.

Jamie nodded.

Jamie was Sean's best friend though so maybe she had came because of him. Panic started to set in as Emma realized that maybe something was wrong with Sean. "Is Sean okay? Did something happen to him?" Emma started to tremble while bad thoughts ran through her brain.

"Sean's fine." Jamie assured her. "Well, I mean nothing has happened to him. Well nothing since the shooting….well you know what I mean."

"I'm glad to hear he's okay but if he's okay then why are you here?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because you won't answer any of his calls." Jamie stated simply.

"Sean…Sean sent you?" Emma stammered. Her palms began clamming up from her nervousness. Emma didn't really want to think about Sean right now. Well, of course she wanted to think about him if it was going to be something positive but she didn't want to bring up all of the bad memories.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. He'd probably freak if he knew I was here talking to you behind his back. I just thought I owed you an explanation." Jamie answered.

"About what?" Emma knew what Jamie was referring to but wanted to hear her say it for herself.

"The kiss."

"Oh that." Emma whispered. "You really don't need to explain. It's not like Sean and I were dating or anything. After all, he obviously likes you."

Jamie shook her head at the fact that Emma was oblivious to Sean's love for her. Over the past month Jamie had learned from Sean everything there was to know about Emma. She knew about Emma's passion for the environment, about their first kiss, and about their first break up. Sean had told Jamie everything including the good and the bad.

"Sean doesn't like me. He loves me….as a best friend. And that's it. I swear." Jamie announced.

"But he kissed you." Emma stated confused.

"I made him and that was stupid." Jamie explained. "On my sixth birthday I made him promise that he'd kiss me on my 16th. I wouldn't have made him do it if I had any idea how all of this would turn out. I feel like I screwed up everything."

"What did you screw up?" Emma asked.

"Maybe your chance at happiness with Sean." Jamie looked down at the ground. She had felt guilty ever since she had found out Emma had witnessed the kiss and took off. She felt responsible for Sean and Emma's unhappiness. "You know he was going to tell you that night how much he liked you."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He was. He went to go find you after he heard you had taken off but he missed you at the bus station by about five minutes. And as you know, he tried to call…."

"But I never answered and never gave him the chance to explain." Emma said interrupting Jamie. It was her turn to feel remorseful. If she had only answered the phone maybe she wouldn't have to have gone through the past month in so much pain.

"Why not give him the chance to explain now?" Jamie suggested.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Come to Wasaga this weekend. His parents are going to be away and I know for a fact he has no plans."

"But what if he doesn't want me there?"

"Trust me Emma. He wants you there." Jamie assured her.

Emma pondered the thought. After hearing Jamie's explanation about the kiss she owed it to Sean to talk to him and see if they still felt something for each other. Another weekend in Wasaga would be a nice break from Toronto especially if it meant spending the weekend with Sean.

"I'll have to ask my parents but as long as they say yes then I'll try to come up tomorrow." Emma said making up her mind.

"Yeah!" Jamie squealed. She was happy that Emma had agreed to visit Sean.

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Sean's really lucky to have you as a friend." Emma said sincerely.

"He's lucky to have you too Emma." Jamie said back. Jamie leaned over and gave Emma a hug. Any tension that Emma had felt for Jamie previously immediately vanished.

"Well hello girls." they heard a voice say. "I wasn't aware there was a sale going on today. Two for the price of one?"

Emma glared at Jay who had just arrived at the ravine and who had immediately made himself known. "Jay this is Jamie. She's Sean's best friend from Wasaga. Jamie this is Jay. He's Sean's best friend from Toronto." Emma said introducing them.

"Thanks for the introductions Greenpeace but we've already met." Jay announced.

"We have met but I don't remember ever having a conversation with you where you were sober so that's something new." Jamie commented remembering how Jay had spent the previous weekend.

The three stood in an awkward silence unsure of what to say next. Finally Jamie broke the silence. "Are you hungry Emma? We could go grab some lunch."

"That sounds great. Let's go to the Dot." Emma said grabbing her things and pushing past Jay.

Jay's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe Emma was ditching him. "What about our….." Jay started and Emma quickly interrupted.

"Thanks, but I'm okay now." Emma said before Jay could get another word out. She didn't want him to say something that may suggest to Jamie what Emma's purpose had been in showing up at the Ravine.

Jamie walked ahead as the other two finished their conversation.

"Maybe some other time." Jay suggested.

"I don't think so." Emma replied.


	16. Just Jane Take 2

**Authors notes: Sorry for the hiatus on this story. I had been blocked for a while. Well, I knew the general gist of what I wanted to happen next I just didn't have the creative juices flowing to make it good for you guys. I got some of the juice back tonight and was able to get one chapter written. I've also started a story called "The Wedding" and should be updating that within the next day or two as well. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Spike asked as Emma through her backpack filled with a couple days worth of clothes into the back seat of Snake's car.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I have the extra money you gave me and I have my cell phone. I've been to Wasaga before so I know my way. You have nothing to worry about." Emma assured her mother.

"Be careful okay. I love you." Spike said extending her arms out and hugging her daughter. "Call me when you get there."

"I will and I love you too." Emma said. Emma pulled out of the hug and got into the drivers seat. She started the car and pulled out on to the street heading towards Wasaga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Sean stood in his driveway working on a old run down Honda civic. It was Saturday and he had nothing better to do than to work on the car. His parents had went away for the weekend and Jamie had mysteriously cancelled their plans at the last minute. He didn't mind working on the car anyways. His dad had gotten it from a friend. His dad had told him that if he could get it up and running that he could have it.

Sean stared at the Red car trying to figure out what he should fix first. He lifted up the hood and started playing around with some wires when he heard his cell phone ring. He answered it without looking at the caller id. It was a new phone and the only one who had his number was Jamie.

"I thought you were too busy to hang out with me today." Sean said into the phone as he continued to play with the wires. "I'll remember that when I get this car working and you need a drive somewhere."

"I don't need a drive anywhere. I have my own wheels. At least for today anyway."

Sean took a double take. The voice on the other end of the phone was not who he had expected. "Emma?" Sean finally managed to spit out.

"Yeah. It's me." Emma said. "How are you doing Sean?"

"I'm good." Sean said still flabbergasted that Emma was on the other end of the line. "I'd be better if you were here." Sean admitted.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Emma confessed. She walked around the corner and was now in front of his house standing in his driveway only a few feet away from him. Sean still had his back to her. "Turn around."

Sean slowly turned around and when he spotted Emma in the flesh he dropped his phone and ran over to her. "Emma!" Sean exclaimed throwing his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug. Sean breathed in the scent of her hair while Emma breathed in the scent of his cologne. They both felt good to be in each others arms again. After a few moments they separated.

"I'm happy to see you Em, I'm just kind of surprised to see you." Sean admitted. He had tried calling her almost every day for the last month. He had never had a chance to explain the kiss with Jamie and understood why Emma would be mad at him.

"I know I kind of left in a hurry last time. I'm sorry about that." Emma apologized. "I guess you can't always believe what you see."

"Let me guess. Jamie talked to you?" Sean asked. He had asked Jamie not to get involved but he knew if Emma was standing in front of him than she had to.

"Yes she did. She explained everything. Your lucky to have her as a friend." Emma stated.

"She is pretty great. But so are you. I'm happy you came here today. I'm sorry about kissing Jamie. That was stupid." Sean said.

"Water under the bridge." Emma said. "Now come with me." Emma pulled Sean from his driveway onto to his car. She got in the drivers seat and motioned for him to get in the passenger seat which he did willingly.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked as he watched Emma pull out on to the main street and head towards the beach.

"Be patient." Emma said smiling at him. She pulled into the same part of the beach that Jamie had held her birthday party a month earlier. She got out of the car and Sean followed her to the spot where they had shared the dance. Emma pulled a remote out of her purse and pointed it towards the car pressing a button. Automatically music filled the air. Emma was thankful that Snake had decked out his car with the latest technologies.

As the song "Just Jane" began to play Emma put her arms on Sean's shoulders. "May I have this dance?" She asked him just like he had asked her a month earlier. He nodded and put his arms around her.

They danced and allowed each other to feel comfort in the others arms. He remembered the last dance they had shared and how they had got interrupted when he tried to tell her what was on his mind. He looked around at the empty beach. There was no one to interrupt him this time.

As the song ended Sean brought his lips to Emma's ears and whispered what he had tried to say before but this time with more certainty. "Emma, I've fallen in love with you."

Emma's heart fluttered. She knew he felt the same way about her but to hear him say it made it seem more real. She lifted her head off of his chest and met his lips in the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. They continued to kiss lost in the moment. Finally, out of breath, the two pulled apart.

"I love you too, Sean Cameron." Emma said with a huge smile across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sean smirked.


End file.
